


Arrest My Fall

by ThomasLi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Detective Noir, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasLi/pseuds/ThomasLi
Summary: 盾冬 警匪开放结局
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Arrest My Fall

When you're afraid to hit the ground，I would arrest your fall.

Barnes做梦也想不到自己居然还会有模仿犯。  
望着周一的晨报中缝那条寥寥几字的凶杀报道，Barnes皱起了眉头死盯这上面“案件调查人员称，Winter Soldier应该为此案负责”这行字，去他妈的，他根本就不认识这个受害者，为什么要对这个案子负责？  
“这他妈是陷害！”他忍不住骂道，他都没有意识到在周一一大清早的Big Breakfast里，他的叫骂声显得格外突兀。隔壁桌点了两盘色泽恶心的玉米片的小情侣厌恶地朝他望了一眼，他恶狠狠地回瞪了过去，但还是第一时间失去了食欲。  
他知道自己是个杀人犯，虽然在四个月前第一次知道这件事的时候，他和住在他家楼下的那对小夫妻一样吃惊。毕竟任何一个正常人在得知自己是个凶恶残暴到在半年内连续犯下五起凶杀案的连环杀人犯之后都难免会前所未有地震惊，Barnes自然不能免俗。  
这就是问题所在，他知道自己不是无辜的。  
他虽然失忆了，但还没失去判断能力。或许失去判断能力反而会令人宽慰，毕竟如果不是他自己执意要离开医院，通过驾驶证上的地址找回公寓，他也不会在公寓里找到一整屋子的犯罪证据了。好在那一屋子犯罪证据里还包括有一大摞假证件。  
最令他难堪的是，他居然还找到了一本凶杀日志，这本东西要是落到警察手里，那他就不需要担心把牢底坐穿的问题了，毕竟这本日志的主人如果不是自己，那他也会强烈希望这个人能直接送到电椅上去的。他用碎纸机把日志毁掉，可糟糕的是里头那些令人作呕的内容已经刻在了他已经清空过一次的记忆里，他很是期望能再失忆一次。  
可惜天不遂人愿。  
——  
让我们把时间倒回四个月之前，这是因为每个受害者都是被狗牌勒死且犯罪现场总会发现一点点融雪而被媒体戏称为“Winter Soldier”的连环凶杀犯的第五起案子。  
“这次有新发现吗？”局长Fury一通电话打到了Steve·Rogers警官的手机上，“我可提醒你，调查局的小子已经在赶过去了，你要抓紧时间。”  
“放心吧，已经快结束了，我让Rumlow守在门口，待会儿你要是有兴趣可以问他现场的状况。不过你确定要背着FBI调查这个案子？”连环杀人案是FBI的管辖范围，他们从第二起案件曝光之后就施施然地空降下来，干脆利落地接管了这个案件，并在强盗般拿走全部案件档案的时候对他这个前负责人表达了虚伪的谢意。  
之后就没你的事了，他们想表达的是这个意思。  
天杀的FBI，这是我的犯人。  
第五起凶杀和前四起看起来没什么区别，被狗牌勒得脸色发紫有些肿胀的尸体，没有指纹，没有脚印，开着冷气，屋内陈设整齐，没有明显挣扎痕迹，只有一点，这位Winter Soldier留在窗台的雪彻底融化了，之前接到报警赶到现场的时候，那些雪都还保持着半融的状态，这一次却只在水泥平台上留下了一个圆圆的水迹，鉴证科的Stark说，要是再晚到那么一会儿，连这圈水迹也会消失了。  
这也许是凶手的失误，他觉得自己的犯罪特征已经挺明显的了，狗牌和融雪，既然狗牌已经留在受害者脖子上了，那么融雪也就不那么重要了吧？尤其是要保持融雪是“融雪”的状态需要把握的报警时间比较微妙，难得疏忽一次也不是那么奇怪。  
可是话说回来，什么样的人才会用这么难以把握的东西作为连环杀人的标志呢？除非他们有特殊的意义，狗牌的意思很明确，而且死者都是退役老兵，退役老兵很容易和犯罪扯上关系，相当悲哀，但也相当现实。Rogers自己也参加过越战，他看过在最恶劣的条件下，人性能够变得多么廉价。可是融雪的意义就比较引人玩味了，它的意思是冰毒。  
……  
第五起案件没有及时报警的原因很简单，就在Rogers警官带人火急火燎地冲进现场的时候，凶手Barnes先生已经因为车祸被送到了医院。  
分局的接线员Carter小姐告诉Rogers，“这次报警的不是原来那个人，而是和死者住一个汽车旅馆隔壁房的旅客。”  
“原来那个人”在分局里，已经被默认为“那个凶手”。  
这会是模仿犯吗？毕竟连续几个月报纸上都登载着他们这个案件的最新情况，Winter Soldier这个外号也早就是无所事事的家伙们茶余饭后的经典谈资了，就像以前那个十二宫杀手的时候一样，公众的关注热情非常高涨，甚至还有人给案件建了一个网站“Winter is coming”，富有戏剧性的犯罪标志很容易引发公众的热议，这对警方来说可不是什么好事。  
不过很快Rogers就打消了这个念头，或者说从一开始这就是个可笑的念头，凶手杀人后会第一时间报警这个细节早就在报纸上登出来了，模仿犯没有理由不去模仿这个，他怀疑是他现在的搭档Rumlow爆料给媒体的，他似乎一直对自己的升迁不太服气。  
离开现场后，他接到了一个电话，附近街区发生了一起肇事逃逸的案件，一死一伤，巡警已经确定这是一起故意伤害事件，请现在人在附近的警官过去看看情况。  
“‘在附近的警官’指的是我咯？”Rogers笑着问Carter。  
“是的，警官，我们都知道你在那附近。”  
Winter Soldier的案子现在是FBI在管，他没办法在明面上搞调查，所以，他还有别的案子要管，比如这起肇事逃逸。  
向巡警问清楚事情原委以后，Rogers在医院找到了那个伤员，可惜医生告诉他，伤员现在恐怕无法回答他的问题。  
“伤得很重吗？”  
“不，他现在有创后失忆的症状。”医生有些尴尬，补充了一句，“就算你过几天再来可能也没用，他的失忆，我也不能保证只是暂时性的。”  
医生的话刚说完，一个脸色阴沉的男人就从病房里走了出来，身上的病号服已经脱了一半，露出肩上的绷带和健美的肩胛骨，小腹上的人鱼线完美得跟米开朗琪罗的雕像一样。  
“先生您还不能出院，您头部受到撞击还需要观察几天……”护士从里面追出来，抱着两袋输液水。  
“嘿，晚上好。”Rogers冲这个男人出示了自己的警探证件，“我想问您几个问题。”  
男人停下脚步扫了一眼他的证件，轻哼了一声，不屑道，“没听医生说吗，我失忆了。我只知道有个王八羔子撞死了我的同伴，还是听护士说的，我现在要去看看死的是我哪个同伴。”  
Rogers望着他把病号服的上衣脱了，拎起他自己那件染血的常服套上，略微有些僵硬地往停尸间走去，他也默默地跟了上去，反正，在尸检那儿看和在这儿看，总归都是要看的，他这辈子也没少看尸体。  
停尸间里有三五具尸体，失忆的男人查看了几个标签，找到了他们要找的那一具，揭开蓝布，一张被撞烂的脸出现在他们眼前。  
Rogers查看了一下死者的着装，看不出什么端倪，很普通的美国北部人的打扮。失忆的男子看了尸体的惨状似乎有些反胃，捂着嘴别过了头去，Rogers也不指望他能想起什么。  
“你知道自己的名字和住址吗？你的紧急联络人是谁？”  
“James·Buchanan·Barnes……”男人嘶哑着嗓子回答，“你不用担心，我找得回去。”  
“要我送你回去吗？”不知道为什么，Rogers忍不住问了这个问题，并且居然还在期待一个肯定的回答。他只是要保证自己的潜在证人不会在半路上被杀，如果这次车祸真的是人为伤害的话。虽然受害者一个死了一个失忆了，但他还是得知道他们的性命为什么会受到威胁。  
Barnes抬起头，“你们警察就这么闲？”  
“报警的人说他看到那辆车是故意撞到你们的，而且司机没有下来查看就马上离开了，如果你的性命受到威胁，我想我需要提供保护，不过在事情没搞清楚之前也申请不到什么保护措施，所以至少让我送你回去，如果你执意要出院的话。”  
Barnes感觉脑袋有些沉重，不自觉地点了点头，但嘴上说出来的话却是：“你们警察真他妈闲。”  
好在这位Rogers警官只当他是默许了，开始询问他的住址并给他留了电话。  
有什么情况，或者想起什么就打这个电话。  
好的，Uncle Sam.  
回到驾驶证上写的住址，用护士给他整理好的个人物品里找到的钥匙打开了公寓门，打开灯，Barnes看清沙发的所在就忙不迭地躺了上去，这真是个漫长的夜晚。而等他稍微坐定，定睛查看这间公寓，他就知道，这个夜晚会比他想象的更加漫长。  
——  
好莱坞山上的那几个大字总是彻夜亮着，正因为城市里有那么一个不夜之地，那些偏远的街区中所发生的污秽的事，死去的妓女，骨瘦如柴的瘾君子们才会被所有人遗忘。  
此为天使之城。  
就在罗兰岗的一条阴暗的小巷里，一个形容矮小，脑袋巨大得不成比例的男子畏畏缩缩地走到一辆黑色的切诺基前，车窗移下，车里一个中年男子递出一张纸条。  
“东西都在这个地址，你自己去取，我的人失手了，Barnes还活着，和其他杂碎不同，他是个危险的家伙，你小心行事。”事实上，他的人不但在除掉Barnes的事情上失手了，之前那件事也因为Barnes的阻挠而差点没办好，不过，从好的方面看，他们终于知道谁是内鬼了。  
“可……”小个子男人迟疑地看着那张纸条，没有立刻接过，“他会阻碍我的，还需要四个月时间，我……我办不到，他……”  
“不用担心，虽然没能要了他的命，不过他失忆了，等他恢复记忆，或者发现真相，你已经远走高飞了，现在你只要耐心做完你的，等这阵风头过去，九头蛇会厚待你，你只需要把东西做出来，Zola，至于怎么运出去，是我的事情。”  
……  
冰毒是一种制作流程相当简单的毒品，它在美国国内的市场也许没有海洛因之类的东西广，不过依旧是跨国毒品走私贩相当中意的产品。  
就像烈酒，真的想要买醉的人不会在意喝的是不是好酒。  
在越南的时候，很多人都沾染上了毒瘾，很多士兵甚至还参与当地的毒品买卖，Barnes见过同一个连的家伙和当地的警方勾结，干这种勾当，当时因为冰毒制作简单，所以卖得很好，这种交易在当时的情况下，也确实走的是薄利多销的路线，说起来也是蛮讽刺的。  
可惜这些事情Barnes已经忘了。  
他在自己名下的公寓里找到了一些令人不安的东西。  
他刚开始发现那些东西的时候，他还不知道已经被报纸炒得沸沸扬扬的“Winter Soldier”的事情。但他发现了一盒仿制的军队狗牌，一张已经划去四个名字的名单，贴了一墙的名单上的人的详细资料包括生活习惯和日程表，更别说一整摞各类假证件了，如果以上这些还不足以令他感觉不妥，那么那本厚厚的犯罪日志，把所有杀人细节都极致描述，甚至还有拍立得拍下来的凶杀照，包括受害人死亡之前和死亡之后的照片，而最多的是关于这些凶杀的剪报，囊括所有报道这些案件的报纸，这本日志也足够让Barnes惊悚到竖起每一根汗毛。  
最糟的是，所有的证据都指向一点，他是个杀人犯，有预谋有计划的，连环杀人犯。  
天哪，他感到一阵眩晕，死者都是退伍了很久的越战老兵。  
虽然在被害者家中没有搜出毒品，但警方猜测这一系列连环凶杀案和倒卖毒品有关。事实上当第一起谋杀报道出来的时候，当时的案件负责人Rogers警探就因为现场留下的融雪而做出过大胆的猜测了。  
“融雪……”Barnes的视线转向冰箱旁边那个小型制雪机，他可以确定这绝不是什么常见的家电。  
他摸出医院里那个警官留给他的电话，想起当时在警察证上看到的名字是Steven·Rogers，Rogers？他再看了一眼那本日志上的剪报，是的，就是这个名字。几个深呼吸之后，Barnes勉强接受了自己是一个可怕的连环凶杀犯的情况，他想不起来并不代表他没做过不是吗？他盯着那个电话思虑着是不是应该马上自首。  
可是他能自首些什么呢，他什么也不记得。当然，只要把那本日志交出去，他大概就可以期待一把体验电椅的感觉了。  
鬼使神差地，他找到一个比较大的运动包，装了一些生活必需品进去，他翻看了一遍那些假证，想挑一些出来，但最后还是把全部都装了进去，天知道以后会不会需要那些，然后他好好考虑了一会儿“以后”的事，心中一阵没来由的悲愤。  
最后，他捏着那本犯罪日志，一页一页仔细读了一遍，当然中途停下来了几次去厕所干呕了一会儿，有一次还真的吐出了一点胃液，虽说经历了车祸，停尸间游览，犯罪证据整理这诸多事件之后，此时的Barnes可谓是饥肠辘辘，但他也没能产生半点食欲。他甚至不知道自己为什么还要去读那本倒霉玩意儿。  
墙壁上William·Blake的名画Nebuchadnezzar中人物扭曲的肿胀的双眼幽幽地瞪着Barnes，他忍不住站起身来摘下那幅画，反扣在茶几上。这真是一副诡异的画，这个房子里所有的东西都透着这么一份阴沉，他厌恶这种感觉。  
将日志看完，他终于有些崩溃，这怎么可能是自己做的？失忆之前的他到底是个怎么样的混蛋？从种种痕迹看来，他和那些死者都是参加过越战的退伍军人，甚至有的还在同一个团里，他们很可能互相认识，或者可能见过面，甚至可能是朋友。他不敢继续猜测下去，也不知道自己为什么要杀害这些人。他慌乱地把日志撕毁，扔进碎纸机，一直到看着那些字迹和照片统统变成不可辨认的碎片，可是那些影像滞留在脑海，长久挥之不去。  
他开始怀疑自己的真名是不是真的叫James·Buchanan·Barnes，根据那张退伍军人证件里说的，他当年是个狙击手。可是那张纸是真的吗？还是和这八九本护照和信用卡上的不同名字一样，只是个明确的谎言呢？  
至少这个地址是真的，他扫了一眼最初的那张写着James·Buchanan·Barnes驾照，将它扔进了运动包里。此地不宜久留，他也不愿意久留。  
——  
Barnes小心地掩藏了四个月，尽可能地搜集关于“Winter Soldier”案件的调查资料，伪装成好事的记者，或者无聊的小说家，他蓄起了胡子，带着道奇队的棒球帽，混迹在洛杉矶漫无目的游荡的游魂之间，就像个周五晚上会去参加戒酒互助会的单身爸爸一样。  
当然，在这之间，他也打过那个警官的电话。  
不过不是为了自首，虽然如果他最后下定决心要自首的话应该也会找他。不过这次不是为了自首。  
“嘿，Bucky！”这位金发的警官远远看到了坐在公园长椅上的他，用愉快的口吻跟他打招呼，对，他们已经熟到可以互相称呼外号了。  
“迟到5分钟，Captain.”Rogers警官得知他也参加过越战后就毫无保留地分享了自己的越战经历，自此以后便被他戏称为“Captain”，而对方便用喊他Bucky回敬过来。  
“3分钟，Bucky，才3分钟。”Rogers警官微笑着反驳，“这次约我出来是为了什么？”  
“我看了晨报。”Barnes阴沉地吐出这几个字，站起来，他们一前一后在公园里走着。Rogers不可能不知道他为什么叫他出来，这四个月来他们一直不断联系，他假称自己是个对Winter Soldier案件非常感兴趣的自由记者，并且以“也许是因为我发现了什么凶手不想让人发现的东西才会遇上那个车祸的”这个理由说服了Rogers为自己提供警方的情报，而他则还以自己所知的，也就是，他的调查所得。  
他甚至不明白自己为什么要费劲去深入调查此事，而不是带着他的假护照远走高飞，就算不逃到墨西哥去，也至少离开洛杉矶。  
“我不仅看了晨报，还看到了现场，那是模仿犯。”  
“什么？”Barnes惊愕地回头，他现在的感觉就像是一个追星少女打了大半年腹稿去见自己的偶像，还没有表白呢偶像就突然冒出一句“我喜欢你很久了”，他还没跟Rogers从头到尾解释一遍为什么这是模仿犯呢！他还想着怎么才能在不暴露身份的情况下说服Rogers相信这次案件是模仿犯干的呢！  
“报纸上是FBI的说法，他们也猜测是模仿犯，但我们达成了共识，让媒体这么报道。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了让那个模仿犯露出马脚，一个Winter Soldier已经够麻烦的了……”  
“不，我是问，为什么你们这么确定是模仿犯？”Barnes回忆着报纸上描述的那些细节，百思不得其解。  
Rogers警官停下脚步，望着眼前这个略显憔悴的男人漫不经心地往前走的样子，微启嘴唇，但还是没能说出想说的话。James·Buchanan·Barnes，当他报出这个名字的时候，Rogers就记起来了，越战的时候，他们在同一个团，虽然并不算熟识，但……他知道Barnes救过他的命。嘿伙计，你要好好谢谢刚才那个狙击手，大块头Dugan告诉他，那个小伙子名叫James·Buchanan·Barnes，狙击兵，和他相熟的人管他叫Bucky.  
“嘿，我不会白白听你的情报，我也有料可以爆给你。”Barnes回头，也停下了向前的脚步，说实话，他早该停下的，再往前走，就是公园的尽头了。而他再没有什么新的内幕可以揭露给Rogers了，再揭露，他只有告诉他自己就是凶手了。  
大不了就告诉他了，四个月足够让他了解一个人，他知道Rogers警官是个好到冒泡的家伙，形象标准到就像是从宣传画里走出来的，他敢保证，Steve·Rogers绝对是一个周末在家都想着案件的工作狂，而且绝对从不酗酒，没有任何讨人厌的习惯，每周三会去健身房，每周五会帮邻居接孩子之类的。  
而他，也许叫James·Buchanan·Barnes，一个失忆的连环杀人犯，头上还戴着道奇队的棒球帽，简直蠢透了，他摘下了帽子，四个月没怎么好好打理的头发已经过耳，他想再保持这种精神紧张的状态一两个月，他的头发大概就能编麻花辫了。  
“我不是那个意思，Bucky，你提供的线索都非常有用……不过……你不用再隐瞒什么了，我知道你为什么那么关注这个案件。”Rogers犹豫着，等待着Barnes的反应。  
他看着Barnes先是一愣，随即露出了如释重负的表情，“原来你知道，那你怎么还不逮捕我？”失忆的男人笑着问。  
这次轮到Rogers吃了一惊，“为什么要逮捕你？”  
“你不是知道我就是凶手了吗？我就是Winter Soldier.”Barnes微笑着，却只觉得自己身上的血液在慢慢凝固，他早该自首的，而现在却像是被逼的。在Rogers说出“我知道”这句话的时候，他觉得自己已经罪无可恕，他都知道了，天哪，他为什么还用这种眼神看我？他应该像唾弃该隐一样唾弃自己，他应该马上拿出手铐，把他牢牢得铐起来，他应该按着他的脑袋，把他按进警车里才对。  
他应该亲手把Winter Soldier送上电椅，向那些FBI的饭桶竖个中指，然后因此升职，或者降职，但他会是洛杉矶的英雄，报纸会铺天盖地地报道智勇双全的Rogers警官是如何给凶手下套，也许会有制片人买下这个故事，拍成电视剧或者电影，总而言之，他不该用这种悲伤的眼神看着自己！当你觉得一件事很糟的时候，你要知道一点，永远会有比它更糟的。Barnes无法把那个虚伪的笑容保持下去，他颤抖起来，只觉得一瞬间变得口干舌燥，但仍旧艰难地说下去，“还在等什么呢？你需要我反抗，然后就有理由直接一枪崩掉我的脑袋了么？好吧……”  
Barnes是个军人，他虽然失忆了，但还没残废。他一拳击在Rogers警官惊愕的漂亮脸蛋上，用左手肘钳制住他本能的挣扎，摸出他背带上的警枪，点三八的柯尔特转轮，有着口径足，不卡弹的优点。他举着那把枪，指着这个四个月来唯一能够信任的男人。  
“Bucky，你不是凶手！”Rogers甚至没有反应过来自己脸上被揍得火辣辣得疼，也没有在意正指着他的黑洞洞的枪口，“你怎么会觉得你是凶手呢？”他困惑不已。  
“什么……”Barnes望着Rogers那张满是疑惑却无半分问责的脸，不知所措，“那你都知道了些什么？”  
Rogers本想让他把枪放下再说，但看着Barnes脸上茫然而无措的表情，忍住了那句话，轻声解释：“你报出你的名字的时候，我就知道了，你可能已经不记得了，但你救过我的命，Bucky，在越战的时候。”  
“你……我确实不记得，还记得吗？我失忆了，当然包括越战的部分，可是这和案子有什么关系呢？除了死者都是越战老兵以外……”Barnes猛地住口，记忆中闪回了一瞬非常奇异的东西，非常违和，非常……令人不快但又，仿佛是什么重要的希望。  
“他们都在越南参与过毒品买卖，这是一开始调查死者身份的时候就知道的，所以我一直希望能找到他们现在也参与这类事情的证据，可惜除了融雪的暗示以外，搜查没有任何结果。”Rogers一口气说完这句话，观察着Barnes的表情，“然后你出现了，给我提供了更多的旁证，我知道你和那些人相识，而且……四个月之前，你和这些死者都有过接触，我知道你不记得，所以……我就没有告诉你。”  
“我和死者是有接触，我知道。”Barnes苦笑，“人是我杀的。”  
“你为什么总是说人是你杀的呢？”Rogers愕然，他知道Barnes失忆了，而他失忆之前是一个叫做九头蛇的跨国贩毒团伙的一员，那些死者都是那个团伙的成员，这场连环杀人案根本就是那个团伙内部的大清洗，而且……种种迹象表明，这场大清洗是因为九头蛇发现内部有人向警方泄露信息而进行的，虽然让FBI横刀夺案的滋味并不好，但经过四个月的“合作”调查，感谢调查局的犯罪资料库，结合Barnes假称“他是自由记者，他在行内有朋友”而提供的那些老兵的内部资料，和虽然来源相当可疑但Barnes不愿意明说他也就不多问得来的凶杀细节，基本可以断定，这是有预谋的团伙犯罪，所以Winter Soldier绝不是一个人，“你知道你是一个叫九头蛇的贩毒团伙的成员吗？”  
“呃？”  
“你……为什么觉得自己是凶手？”  
Barnes依旧举着枪，他觉得自己应该把枪放下，但似乎又好像错过了放下的时机，“你还记得一开始你把我从医院送回家的事情吗？”  
“记得。”  
“我带你去那间公寓。”  
……  
这一次开车的是Barnes中士。  
两人走进公寓，转轮物归原主，开门后Rogers警官还像电影里那样举着枪在各个房间里巡视了一遍，这个公寓还是和当初Barnes离开的时候一样，除了积了一点灰，陈设没有任何改变，那些罪证也都原原本本地待在原地。  
“他们没把东西搬走。”Barnes检查了一遍，确定无误。  
“他们。”Rogers眯起眼，“你刚才说了‘他们’。”  
“对，我只是不知道他们叫九头蛇。”Barnes摇了摇头，像是想把什么东西甩出记忆，“你刚才说的，让我想起了一些东西。”  
“是什么？”Rogers绷紧身子。  
“那本日志，有一本日志，里面记载了每一起凶案的发生，怎么发生的，一切，那里面有几张死者……还活着的时候的照片，而且，应该是在得知自己将要被杀的时候拍下的，他们的表情……”  
“怎么样？”  
“就像是觉得自己被陷害了那样。”不是这个，不只是这个，Barnes继续回忆当时看到的那些，在四个月的调查之后再想起那本日志的内容，很多东西就像是海上的一个红色浮标一样，在风浪中逐渐清晰起来。  
“那本东西呢？”Rogers立刻问，但没等Barnes回答，他的手机就响了起来，来电显示的是他的搭档Rumlow，他只得接了电话。  
挂断电话后，他对站在客厅里凝神思考的Barnes说，“我的搭档很快就过来，他说FBI弄到了九头蛇留下的一个联络人的地址，探过之后被人跑了，现在在希望我们作为地头蛇提供点帮助。”  
“联络人叫什么？”  
“Arnim·Zola.”  
“我记得这个名字，他是……是制作那些毒品的，我们把原料凑齐之后……”四个月来，过去的记忆一直有短时间的闪回，而今天一定是闪回得最厉害的一天，Barnes只能记起一些片段，一些面孔，却想不起凶案的过程，或者说，如果Rogers说他不是凶手那是对的，那他也不可能有凶杀的回忆，“我……和那些死掉的人。”  
他们再次整理了一番那些“罪证”，经过四个月的深入调查和Rogers的补充，Barnes眼前的黑幕很快被揭开，他很可能不是凶手，当然，虽然Rogers觉得他不是凶手，但他觉得就算那些证据现在看来并不是直指着自己，但自己也属于这个靶子上最明显的一个部分了，随便怎么扔出真相的飞镖，他都极有可能是那个最后被刺中的犯人。  
“就算不提在越南你救了我的命这件事，我认识你也有四个月了，Bucky，你不可能是凶手，就算你不相信自己，也该相信我的判断。”Rogers微笑着安慰他，他觉得自己一定把这种忧虑表现得太过明显。  
“噢？为什么要信你的判断呢，Cap？”他的表情一定非常僵硬，Barnes想，这位模范警官只是被越战那次他一点印象也没有的“拯救”而蒙蔽了双眼，一双湛蓝色，倒映着星条旗一般的眼睛，被一次战场上的偶然蒙蔽，他相信就算他恢复全部记忆也不会想起这么一件事情来，战场上的事情瞬息万变，就算他的狙击救了Rogers的性命，八成也不是刻意为之。  
“因为从来没有错过。”Rogers的自信令Barnes有些哭笑不得，但他偏偏就因此安心了许多。  
短时间的尴尬很快散去，Rumlow在门口敲起了门。  
“我来介绍一下，这位是James·Barnes……”Rogers开了门，正想向搭档介绍Barnes，回应他的却是一管黑洞洞的枪口。  
“Steve！”  
砰——砰砰砰——  
举枪进门的确实是Rumlow，但他却一枪枪地试图打碎自己搭档的脑袋。如果不是Barnes及时拉倒Rogers，他的第一枪就能要了搭档的小命。  
“哦，我还以为这儿没别人呢，不过Rogers，我还真没想到你还认识他。”Rumlow打空了一个弹夹，笑着换上新的，环视周围，他的搭档在躲过第一枪之后很快就和那个Barnes一左一右地躲闪到沙发后面去了。  
“为什么？！”沙发后传来Rogers带着几分怒意的质问。  
“你说为什么？我一直不喜欢你，Rogers，但你是个聪明的家伙，一直都是，你会不知道为什么吗？别傻了，Barnes中士已经把事情都告诉你了吧。”咔哒一声，弹夹推上S&W自动手枪的枪把，Rumlow威胁一般又向沙发开了一枪。  
“他是我联络到的条子，是他背叛了我！”Barnes几乎激动到不能自已，枪声在耳边嗡嗡回响，他却想起了很多事情，“Steve，我不是，我没杀他们！是Pierce！Alexander·Pierce，那个出口商，他和九头蛇勾结！那些冰毒的材料……Rumlow为了钱出卖了我，我应该是……我应该是潜入这个组织……为了获取他们走私渠道的。”  
“不对，中士，我没有为了钱出卖你，我本来就是九头蛇在警方的‘内部人员’。”Rumlow觉得事情这么发展真是非常有趣，所以他笑了，“我很高兴那天是我接到了你的举报电话，我很快就反馈给Pierce先生了，没想到他还留你活着，我还以为Winter Soldier案件是为了杀死你而搞出来的事情，不过现在看来Pierce先生还是个浪漫主义者，竟然还费劲把这些杀人案推到你头上，看来他很是器重你。”  
听着两人的对话，Rogers已经大致明白了整件事的来龙去脉，他猜想Bucky看重越战的旧情谊，想拉回那些失足的老战友，假称也希望能分一杯羹入伙，却是为了挖出这个毒品走私团体的内幕，他一定是挖掘出了些了什么，他唯一的错误的就是找错了警察。  
“这种‘好条子，坏条子’的戏码演够了没有！”Rogers站起身，该死，他也有枪，他可不愿意让别人觉得他是个傻瓜。  
砰——  
“Wow！”子弹擦过Rumlow的肩膀，他吓得赶紧往地上一滚，躲到了鞋柜旁边，“放轻松，伙计，你们没有胜算的，这个公寓是所有的死者和你这位good soldier一起住了很久了，他们在这儿留下了很多痕迹，现在那些人已经死了，而你这位Barnes中士还活着，在逃，你觉得陪审团的人会怎么想？”  
“他是潜伏在这个犯罪团伙里为了把情报传递出去！”Rogers立刻反驳，但他心里也明白，事情就像Rumlow说的那样，证据对Bucky不利，他传递的信息全都被Rumlow扣下，没人会相信事实的真相。  
果然，Rumlow甚至不屑回应这话，只是笑道，“别反抗了，朋友，就算你坚持他是无辜的，我想上面也会因此革你的职，或者宣传你有什么精神疾病不再适合当警察。民众需要一个Winter Soldier来满足他们的正义感，而这个Winter Soldier最好的选择就是Barnes，你是知道的，完美的替罪羊，甚至没有人会怀疑他是无辜的。”Rumlow用眼神扫了扫这一屋子的证据。  
Rogers只觉得胸中一股前所未有的怒意就如岩浆一样几乎要喷涌而出，他本能地扑了出去，绷紧的神经令他躲过了一颗子弹，他怀着同归于尽的心情举起枪，但没有等他开枪，Rumlow已经软倒在地，Bucky脸色苍白地出现在Rumlow身后，勉强冲他笑了笑，晃了晃手中那只本来放在门口用来扔钥匙的玻璃碗。  
“冷静点，Steve，我知道做好的冰毒在哪里，时间不多了。”  
“等等那他怎么办？”  
“……我不知道，但他的身份已经暴露了，不会在这里久留的，如果他刚才杀了你我那一切可以圆起来，但你还活着，可以回去找你们的接线员调出那些我打的电话什么的，我想你们条子应该有那种设备。”Barnes安静地说，一种前所未有的疲惫侵蚀着他的身心，但还不是时候，不是现在，“我们可以出发了吗？”  
——  
……  
人的一生总会犯上无数个错误，大大小小，有的可以挽回，而有的只是万劫不复。Rogers自省自己这半辈子并无做过什么违背道德之事，一切无法救赎的都只是命运使然，他能做的只是尽人事而已。  
可这一次不同，尽人事还不够，只是按照一个称职的警察的道德标准或者职业操守行事绝无能拯救Bucky的希望。他的这场深陷是出于如此荣耀的目的，赌上了一个士兵的灵魂，却没能挽回战友的性命，连自己也深陷其中不可自拔。可是这又如何呢？难道在战场上就会因为一个士兵已经死亡而扔弃他吗？活着的人带不回死去的人的生命，但至少也要带回他们的灵柩，而Bucky还活着，就算他想拯救的那些人已经死去，但他还活着。  
赶往仓库的路上，开车的还是Bucky，Rogers坐在副驾上，摸出自己的警徽，捏了捏上面的汗水，自嘲一笑，毫不犹豫地把它扔出了窗外。Bucky没有注意到Rogers警官的所作所为，一团黑雾笼罩着他，那是从他的记忆里渗出的黑暗，他避无可避，退无可退，他能听到黑雾中传来的桀桀笑声，恐怖阴郁，或许是对他的失败最无情的嘲弄。  
砰！就像电影中演的那样，警官踢开仓库的大门，地址是根据Bucky对那本邪恶的日志的回忆中的细节推断出来的，过程挺像是福尔摩斯，但结果却注定是约瑟夫·康拉德。  
Zola已经逃走了，消失无踪，但那些冰毒还在，谢天谢地，没有白白牺牲那许多。  
“也许是Rumlow通风报信，好在这么短时间也没办法把这些运走。”Rogers拍了拍Barnes的肩头，“你的任务已经完成了，干得好，剩下的就交给我吧。”  
他依旧没有等到回应，因为警笛的鸣响打断了一切。  
报警的不是Rumlow，他虽然是“坏警察”，但仍旧没有下作到这种程度，报警的是Zola，货物没能等到买主，九头蛇没有任何会给他提供帮助的迹象，这个身体比例不协调到令人难受的矮个子男人已经穷途末路。  
他选择交出一个媒体喜爱的噱头，以此为自己创造喘息的机会，他要交出Barnes作为替罪羊，就像计划中那样，拖住他，污蔑他，让警方的注意力转向他，自己就可以趁乱逃走，东山再起。  
“Rogers警官，请离开犯人，重复一遍，请离开犯人！”  
明晃晃的警车车灯排成一排，两人就像暴露在试验台上的小白鼠一样，无处可藏。  
“我们已经封锁了犯罪者的公寓，不论你出于什么样的心态站在犯人的身边，请马上离开他，Rogers警官，否者我们就要开枪了。”  
“他不是凶手！”那一瞬间，自打成年之后从未有过的无力感冲击着Rogers的大脑，但他绝不会放弃，这四个月来，他隐瞒着越战的记忆，和这个男人研究案件，谈笑轩宇，这已经不是对救命恩人的感激，他平生只后悔一件事，当年在得知这个男人救了自己之后没有去找他，认识他，成为朋友，成为战友。  
身边的男人拉住了他的胳膊，“够了。”  
Barnes的脸色依旧苍白，但神情却坦然了许多，“我一开始并不知道我为什么要去调查这个案子，我以为我就是凶手。”他顿了一顿，像是想起什么有趣的事，笑了出来，“可是我知道，我是在找一个安慰，我希望能找到真相，因为在内心深处，我相信自己并不是凶手。现在我知道了，我不是凶手，这就够了，谢谢你，如果没有你，我会永远活在痛苦之中。”  
“你不是凶手！他们根本……”  
“噤声，Steve，我的Captain……”  
砰——  
……  
泛黄的剪报钉在分局的墙上，很多年前这里为它办过一场庆功宴，这个案件是如此著名，如此戏剧化，好莱坞的导演甚至买下了故事的版权，将它改编成了电影——Winter Soldier.它和十二宫杀手一样大受欢迎，成为了那一周的票房赢家。  
结局是，因为主角，一位虚构的，跟踪调查此案的自由记者的举报，和犯人勾结的警探终于露出马脚，在堆满毒品的货仓中，和犯人一起，因为拒捕，被警方当场射杀。

END


End file.
